Happy New Year
Happy New Year is the fifth episode in the HTF Break series. Plot The short begins with several Happy Tree Friends entering a cinema. Outside of the theater stand Flaky, Russell, and Cuddles. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a van crashes into the building, crushing and killing Flaky and Russell. Cuddles gives a big sigh of relief. Unfortunately, Lumpy, the driver of the van, swings his door open and slams right onto Cuddles, possibly killing him. Lumpy then runs out of his van with a film reel. Inside the cinema, Petunia, Nutty, Toothy, and Giggles all sit down. Unbeknownst to them, a glass chandelier dangling above them is beginning to break loose. Lumpy runs into the projection room, puts his reel on the projector, and immediately turns it on. On the screen, the movie displays the text "Happy New Year," along with other stuff that starts to get confusing. When the film dies down, we cut back to the cinema, where it is revealed that the chandelier has fallen loose completely, and it has crushed the four characters mentioned above. Back in the projector room, Lumpy has lost control of the film, and it begins wrapping around him. Suddenly, the film goes into his body, and as a result, his body gets sliced into pieces, and begins falling apart. Deaths #Russell and Flaky are hit and killed by Lumpy's van. #Cuddles is hit by the van's door (debatable). #Petunia, Nutty, Giggles and Toothy are crushed by a glass chandelier. (Deaths not shown) #Lumpy is cut up by the projector's film. Goofs #Sniffles suddenly disappears just before Lumpy's van crashes. #Disco Bear's head went in front of the wall, though he was in the background and, therefore, behind the wall. #The Mole doesn't appear when Lumpy drives into the wall even though he is seen walking in that direction. #When Cuddles drops his skateboard it disappears before it flies out of view. #Lifty and Shifty's pupils are white. #In the wide shot showing the theater's building, the small tree in the background (on the right) overlaps the bigger tree on the foreground. #No blood can be seen when Flaky and Russell are crushed. Trivia *Splendid, Flippy, Lammy and Mr. Pickels are the only characters who do not appear in this short. *This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy's antlers do not switch places. *This is one of the six episodes where Lifty and Shifty survive. The others are Concrete Solution; Ipso Fatso; Easy Comb, Easy Go; Cheesy Does It; and YouTube Live Episode. *This is the first and only HTF Break to have more than one death. *Pop, Lifty, Shifty, The Mole and Mime are the only characters that appeared in more than one HTF Break and survived them all. *If you look closely on one of the movie posters, there is a poster with Buddhist Monkey on it behind Cuddles, a poster with "Happy Tree Friends & Friends" on it; referencing the show of the same name, and a poster with a Mole In The City style The Mole on it behind Russell *This is the only Break episode where Lumpy dies. *Despite the fact that this break called for new episodes, the series went on a hiatus for the whole year making only few other breaks (Take Your Seat, Moppin Up, Bite Sized, and Pop & Corn), all of which said'' "Happy Tree Friends is dead!"'', causing some fans to believe that the series could be cancelled. Later in November, the last three breaks (Butter Me Up, Cheesy Does It, and Tunnel Vision) signaled the end of the hiatus and the making of a new full-length episode. *This has caused some fans to believe Mondo lied to them. Although the video seems to show that the new episodes were coming the following year, not the present year it aired. It also may have wanted the fans to know that the series was not being cancelled, just on a hiatus. *This is the first HTF Break to take place in a movie theater. *If one looks closely in the projector room, there's a can of beans lying on top of a shelf full of film reels. This could be a possible reference to Lumpy's love for beans from the episode A Hole Lotta Love. *This is the last episode before Happy Tree Friends Is Dead! Category:HTF Shorts Episodes Category:Episodes Category:christmas episodes Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Internet Episodes